ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/Sasha
Sasha La Fleur is Charlie B. Barkin's beautiful love interest. She is the tetartagonist of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 and All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series and a supporting character in An All Dogs Christmas Carol. She is an Irish Setter. Sheena Easton does both her speaking and singing voices. Personality Sasha is kind, protective, loving, good-hearted, independent and smart with a strong personality. She doesn't often show her soft side to strangers, but is kind to people who are nice to her. She showed her protective side to Anne-Marie when she was looking after him. Similar to Itchy, she is the voice of reason and is more like a guardian angel to others than Charlie is, and always expects them to do the right thing, like how she kept trying to convince Anne-Marie to go back home. She's also very brave in dangerous situations, proven near the end of the second film where she aids everyone in the battle against Red. Sasha also has a lovely singing voice, as shown in her first appearance. Appearance Sasha is an exceptionally beautiful Irish Setter with golden fur and her underbelly is light golden-cream. She has dark brown hair, which blends in with her golden fur. She also has light green eyes, and catches the eyes of many male dogs. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' Sasha first appears when the announcer calls her up for the next talent, revealing her full name to be "Sasha La Fleur." The crowd claps, howls, and whistles as her sillhouette is shown through a wall. She ends up stepping out of the area and is revealed singing a song about how she's not willing to take a man for whatever they have to offer. She appears to Charlie instantly and he becomes attracted to her, basically falling in love and stalks her around the bar while she's singing, although she doesn't notice him because he is a ghost. A few scenes later, she is shown back at the bar. The announcer tells Sasha that she sings pretty good for a stray to much of Sasha's care. She asks if she can have her prize after winning the talent show. He ends up giving her a bone with a first place ribbon, which disappoints her, claiming they had a meal for the winner. The announcer sweet-talks Sasha into having dinner with him that night. A disgusted Sasha rejects him and takes the bone anyways, leaving quite upset. She sees a puppy whimpering for something to eat. Due to her kindness, Sasha scoots him the bone to let him have it, and then catches a buffet nearby. Looking to make sure nobody is paying attention, she starts picking up different food. As she stuffs the food on a small napkin, Charlie appears, scaring her. He compliments about her singing voice. Sasha is not interested by what Charlie has to say or himself in general, so she ignores him. However, she ends up dropping her food due to Charlie "supposedly" helping her, which she didn't want. As they get caught, Charlie tells Sasha he will handle it. While he talks, she runs off, leaving Charlie and Itchy to follow her. When Charlie and Itchy step into in a small ditch, Sasha appears and growls at the two. She notices Charlie and gets angry. Charlie gives her the food she forgot. She thanks him kindly, yet insecurely, somewhat embarrassed. Charlie asks if she'd like some company with that food, and she tells him she has a "kid." Charlie thinks she means pups, but really Sasha had a human kid she was caring for, who's Charlie's old friend Anne-Marie, who ran away from home. Anne-Marie reunites Charlie and Itchy, much to Sasha's confusion, until Anne-Marie tells her that Charlie and Itchy are her longtime friends. She learns Charlie is an angel by forcing him to tell her the truth on who he is. With Anne-Marie thinking Charlie is her guardian angel, to the dismay of Sasha, she questions why she ran away from home after finding out she wasn't lost. Charlie is up for the idea of Anne-Marie becoming a performer, but Sasha disagrees and thinks she should go home instead. But Anne-Marie refuses to go on Sasha's side. They end up leaving Sasha outnumbered and Charlie asks if she was coming. Sasha, without saying anthing, scowls at him and says she will keep an eye on him. As they are walking down a block, Charlie tries talking to her again, asking if she was involved with anyone. She says no and that she's not taking any applications. Charlie, still pressuring her, asks the qualities she wants in a certain male dog. She gives him a run down of different things. Later on, she questions Itchy as to why Charlie is taking so long in the police department and what it is all about. Itchy refuses to tell her. But when Charlie reappears and says they have gone to bust the horn out, she questions what he means by "it." Itchy tells Charlie not to tell her, but he does anyway. She is seen helping the boys escape with the horn and out of the police station. When Anne-Marie is performing his talent on Easy Street, Sasha does not appear that interested, considering she thought it was a bad idea in the first place, but she goes along with it. But as soon as Anne-Marie's talent act is ruined, they go under a bridge for shelter from the rain. She twirls his hair around and Anne-Marie reminds her that her mom used to do that same thing. While Itchy and Anne-Marie are eating food, Sasha notices Charlie is upset and walks over to him to comfort him, saying that he is doing a good job of taking care of Anne-Marie. Charlie confesses, telling Sasha everything, including that he is not Anne-Marie's guardian angel, but an errand girl sent from Heaven to catch a horn. Sasha sees how disappointed he is because he found somebody special. She feels sorry for him and she instantly develops her feelings for Charlie and sings a love song, implying no matter where he goes she will always be with him. Once the song ends and as soon as she and Charlie are about to kiss, he disappears in front of her, leaving her in shock. Later, Anne-Marie and Sasha are alone at the train station with Sasha trying to get Anne-Marie to pick a the train to ride back to New Orleans. Anne-Marie still refuses to go without Charlie by her side. After Anne-Marie is distracted, Sasha turns around and notices she's being captured by Carface. She tries to stop Anne-Marie but is blocked by a moving train in front of her. Back at New Orleans, at the abounded prison, Charlie rescues Anne-Marie from Red and pushes her onto a boat, where Itchy and Sasha are telling them to get Anne-Marie home safe while Charlie is fighting the hell cat Red. Sasha and the gang help out by trapping Red's tail into a pipe. Finally, once Red is defeated Annabelle sends Charlie and Itchy back to Heaven, and Charlie insists to Anne-Marie that Sasha is going to take him home instead. An upset Sasha is disappointed he has to go, and after Charlie tells her that he loves her, she tells him that she loves him too, and she and Anne-Marie watch as Heaven closes. Near the end, a saddened Anne-Marie and Sasha are walking down Anne-Marie's home block, almost to his house when Sasha senses something coming their way, which worries her. They find out Charlie returned permanently and Sasha is excited and full of glee. They notice Anne-Marie's adoptive parents greet their adopted daughter upon her return. After Anne-Marie and her family walk inside together, Sasha asks Charlie what his real reason for coming back was, besides Anne-Marie, and he had better not lie to her. He tells her sincerely that he wanted to be apart of her life, which shocks Sasha and makes her flattered by his request. They almost kiss until Anne-Marie interrupts by saying she worked a bit of magic and reveals their bowls with their names on them. Sasha turns back around to Charlie and they share a nice romantic kiss and walk in together. All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series The TV series differentiates from the second film, for example: Sasha has a job as the owner and bartender of the tavern for dogs (which is now a cafe called The Flea Bite), she and Charlie don't live with Anne-Marie and are an on again off again couple (and is revealed to have never had a first date together), but they are more like frenemies as Sasha is still turned off by Charlie's obnoxiousness. And she still knows about Itchy and Charlie's secret as heavenly angels, and even aids them in some missions. ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' She is first seen at the Flea Bite with Charlie and Itchy along with other dogs and puppies (including Timmy) decorating for a Christmas party. Everyone is enjoying themselves as Charlie and Itchy tend to the young puppies. Charlie checks on her and the money collection for Timmy's operation for his severe leg injury. Relationships Charlie B. Barkin Charlie is Sasha's mate at the very end of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. In the beginning of the movie to the middle of it she despises Charlie and took no interest into him, but later developed severe feelings later on in the movie. In the series Charlie is Sasha's on-and-off boyfriend instead of an actual couple, but they seem to love and care about each other anyways. On the other hand, Sasha still looks at Charlie as an obnoxious mutt; however, she usually ends up giving him a chance to impress her, but Charlie always fails to do so. It's shown in some episodes that Sasha has love for Charlie deep down, but doesn't express them on the regular. In the series they are more as frenemies because of their different view points, personalities, and sarcasm to each other. Itchy Itchiford In the movie Itchy and Sasha rarely communicated only when Sasha wanted answers from Itchy on why Charlie was taking so long at the Police Station and what's everything about that they're trying to prove. But they probably end up as friends in the middle. Itchy knows Charlie has a crush on Sasha so he doesn't really try to get in between them only when he was more concern about finding the Horn. As far as the series Itchy and Sasha are great friends and have a closer relationship, they have more conversations with one another, and Sasha even helps Itchy on certain occasions when he got sick and couldn't tag along with Charlie for a mission, also supplied him with soup, she sometimes complimenting him being more reliable than Charlie when it comes to cleaning etc.. And when his collar was stolen from Carface she tends to help. Sometimes Sasha can be caniving leaving Itchy to tell her it's not a good idea on some things. Especially when Sasha was taking advantage of Charlie "Supposing" to be "Mr. Perfect Dog." Sasha at one point called itchy "Itch" which Charlie usually calls him. So it shows they are better friends than expected. Carface Carruthers Sasha and Carface don't have communication or interaction with one another in the movie. In the series, Carface is the bad guy so she really takes petty of him, she dislikes Carface and calls him names etc. Her dislike of him you can see in one episode where Itchy's collar was stolen by him. Charlie begs Sasha to pretend to fall for Carface in order for them to snatch Itchy's necklace from him. Sasha refuses because to her he's a fat lard and disgusting she rather throw up her dog food lol. But agrees to go along with it for Itchy's sake. So she pretends she's in love with Carface which makes Charlie awfully jealous. He seems to also have a crush on Sasha but not heavily like Charlie does. In another episode (in fact, the first one), Carface takes over Sasha's bar club and ends up kicking her out, which disgusts Sasha. In An All Dogs Christmas Carol, at the near end where she thanks him for changing his ways and being good for once for the Holidays by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fee, Line and Killer Sasha and Fee, Line and Killer have no communication or interaction with each other anywhere in the series. It seems they don't take fond of her considering she's best friends with Charlie and think she was bad news when she came in pretending to fall for Carface. Anne-Marie In the movie All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Anne-Marie is Sasha's human kid whom she raises and takes care of because she assumes the girl was lost, but later finds out she just ran away from home. It's unknown where they found each other, but Sasha tends to Anne-Marie like a mother. For example, she even entered a contest talent show to supply him with food which was the winning prize. Anne-Marie later takes Sasha in as a pet along with Charlie. She's very protective and caring to Anne-Marie and makes sure she's secured. Her motherly instincts showed for Anne-Marie when she twirls the girl's hair, helps her find her way home, and when they hopped on the scooter escaping from the police station she takes the helmet off Charlie and throws it on Anne-Marie's head instead enduring his safety. In the series, Anne-Marie still friends with Sasha, but unlike the movie, she doesn't own her as a pet, but sees her here and there. Trivia *"La Fleur", Sasha's last name, is French for "the flower." *Her inspiration could be Rita from Oliver & Company, as both are very beautiful and have great singing voices